El lago de los cisnes
by Mariniti
Summary: mi version de una de mis obras favoritas con los personajes de Naruto, entren y disfruten sasuhina cap 5 up FINALIZADO XD
1. la doncella cisne

Así es amigos he regresado y ya que la inspiración no parece fluir para continuar con mis otros fics, he decidido iniciar con este.

En esta ocasión les traigo una de mis obras favoritas **el lago de los cisnes** pero al mas puro estilo de Mariniti the White dragón, espero les guste y dejen algún review, por cierto ya que la historia en si no es muy larga no serán tantos los capítulos, ni tan largos o al menos eso creo, de cualquier forma disfrútenlo…

Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes ellos le pertenecen al genio creativo de Masashi Kishimoto

**Capitulo 1 la doncella cisne**

Durante toda su niñez escucho de los labios de su madre las historias fantásticas que esta le contaba antes de dormir, pero había una que guardaba con especial cariño dentro de su corazón, la historia de una hermosa doncella cuya belleza no se comparaba a ninguna otra ya que sus rasgos eran definidos y delicados, ella era pura en verdad y en su corazón había cabida para el odio o el rencor, su piel había sido hecha de la porcelana mas fina, su cabello era como la noche negro pero con algunos destellos de luz y ojos guardaban dentro de si la melancolía de la luna llena, una joven extraudinaria en verdad y que difícilmente existiría en este mundo o al menos eso se imaginaba una vez que ya había madurado lo suficiente y los cuentos de su madre solo eran eso, cuentos, faltos de todo sentido y donde siempre el bien y el amor triunfa sobre el mal, algo mas en lo que él ya no creía era en la bondad de las personas y eso era desde que su propio hermano había asesinado a sangre fría a toda su familia. En definitiva la joven que describía su madre en su niñez tendría que haber sido solo un invento de su avivada imaginación…pero no fue así… y de eso se percato cuando en una noche de luna llena mientras paseaba cerca del lago sus negras orbes fueron a dar hasta un cisne, el cual el considero que "perturbaba" la paz que difícilmente lograba conseguir después de "despistar" a sus molestas fans.

-Lárgate de aquí molesto pajarraco…- le dijo en tono molesto al ave mientras le lanzaba algunas rocas… pero la hermosa ave lejos de irse esquivaba con una sorprendente agilidad cada roca que el pelinegro le lanzaba, hasta que de un momento a otro el chico noto que al esquivar los "ataques" que este le mandaba la hermosa ave hacia una serie de movimientos delicados pero lo suficientemente poderosos como para alzar con el aleteo de sus alas algo del agua del lago, un espectáculo maravilloso en verdad era el que ahora presenciaba el mas joven de los Uchihas, de pronto las rocas dejaron de caerle al ave y sin embargo esta se seguía moviendo con esos delicados movimientos hasta que finalmente el Uchiha pudo percatarse que con cada movimiento que hacia el ave se volvía cada ves mas humana, y ahí frente a sus ojos maravillados la hermosa ave termino convirtiéndose en una hermosa joven que al igual que como la describía su madre en sus cuentos era mas que hermosa.

La joven cisne se le quedo viendo al Uchiha por unos instantes antes de caer desmallada, presuroso el pelinegro la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a la orilla del lago, donde la recostó, cautivado por su belleza el pelinegro no podía quitarle la vista de encima, ella era todo lo que había dicho su madre y mas aun… y es que su madre nunca le contó que aquella legendaria doncella tuviera un cuerpo tan…tan…-deseable…- si esa era la palabra correcta, el cuerpo de esa chica era realmente deseable y es que al no traer nada puesto y al ser solo cubierta por las gotas de agua que cubrían su pálida piel, el pelinegro tenia que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no "aprovecharse de ella" mientras dormía.

Sin embargo y pese a que podía controlarse de cierta forma no pudo evitar acercarse mas a la chica, en busca de sus labios, quería por lo menos poder probarlos y conocer el sabor que estos guardaban.

-------------------------------------

Bien ¿que les pareció? ¿La habrá besado o no? Eso lo descubriremos en el próximo capitulo, bueno nos leemos luego y no olviden que quiero que dejen reviews si no me niego a seguir esta y mis otras historias.

Bueno chaito…


	2. Hyuuga

_**Konichiwa mis queridos lectores he regresado con el segundo capitulo de este maravilloso fic espero les guste y dejen algun review**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes ellos le pertenecen al genio creativo de **__**Masashi Kishimoto**_

**Capitulo 2 Hyuuga**

-------------

POV...

Hace no mucho tiempo tuve un sueño una vez... en mi sueño como en muchos otros me encontraba sola, sentada a orillas de un lago cercano a la aldea vecina... la neblina matutina me impedía ver con claridad mas allá de uno o dos metros a distancia... sin embargo...esta no me impidió escuchar que alguien se acercaba a donde yo estaba, cautelosa como mi padre me enseño a ser, me escondí entre los arbustos cercanos...

Ahí fue donde lo vi por primera vez, en un sueño que no era un sueño y que sin embargo había olvidado como tal... el niño de cabellera y ojos color onix se sentó donde yo me encontraba asía apenas unos instantes... pensé en irme dejarlo solo... sin embargo algo atrajo mi atención, el suave murmullo de las lagrimas caer, sabia que ese niño sufría de algún modo y sin embargo y pese a que no era de mi incumbencia no pude irme... su llanto suave susurro que rompía el silencio de la mañana... me quede ahí hasta que los primeros rayos de sol se filtraron por las nubes, anunciando un nuevo día...

-------

Lentamenente, sus blanquecinas orbes se fueron abriendo, conciente de que lo que había experimentado asía apenas unos segundos era mas que un simple sueño, se sorprendió al verse a si misma recostada en una cama con sabanas calentando su cuerpo, se sentó, observo a su alrededor y todo lo que podía ver era una habitación sumida en la completa oscuridad, al menos eso era hasta que la puerta delante de ella se abrió dándole paso a una luz cegadora y una figura que se interponía entre ella y la luz. Observo atenta cada movimiento que hacia la misteriosa figura, desde el momento que abrió la puerta hasta el momento en que se situó a su lado... podía ver que a pesar de que la luz era casi inexistente, la persona que ahora se encontraba a su lado era un joven no mayor que ella de cabellos y ojos color onix, similar al niño que en algún momento vio en su subconsciente.

El "extraño" poso la mano en su frente, y por mas extraño que pareciera al hacer eso provoco un singular estremecimiento en el cuerpo de su "invitada".

-No pareces tener fiebre...- aseguro el pelinegro con voz firme y fría, despegando su mano de la tersa piel de la joven se le quedo viendo por unos cuantos instantes, ella no decía nada y dudaba que pudiera hablar,- Debes tener hambre... te traeré algo...- volvió a decir con ese tono frío, que lo caracterizaba, dirigiéndose asía la puerta podía sentir la profunda mirada de la chica clavarse en su espalda.

Cuando salio y cerro la puerta tras de si dio un suspiro recargándose en la puerta, el nunca lo admitiría pero la profunda mirada con la cual la chica lo seguía a todo segundo, lo hacia sentirse cohibido de alguna forma...

Cuando regreso a la habitación que ocupaba su "huésped", se sorprendió al verla iluminada, mas que obvio que a la misteriosa chica le había molestado permanecer en la penumbra y había buscado el interruptor de la luz hasta dar con el, pero eso no era lo que tenia tan maravillado al pelinegro, no, lo que en verdad lo tenia en un estado de Shock, era que la misteriosa joven después de salir de la cama no había vuelto a ella, si no que permanecía quieta como estatua frente al gran ventanal cuyas cortinas habían sido movidas y que ahora dejaba ver libremente el cielo estrellado.

Ella no percato de momento justo en el que el pelinegro entro a la habitación estaba demasiado ocupada viendo el cielo nocturno para notarlo, pero cuando sintió una mirada clavársele volvió la vista presurosa y entonces lo vio, sonriendo amablemente se dirigió asía el. Por su parte el Uchiha, no podía moverse había caído nuevamente en el encanto de la chica y no fue hasta el momento en que sintió sus delicadas manos rozar las propias que pudo volver en si...

La misteriosa chica que sin decir aun palabra alguna le había arrebatado la charola con comida de sus manos, ahora se encontraba tranquilamente comiendo, sentada al borde de la cama, con la charola en sus piernas, él solo la veía, intentando inútilmente no volver a caer en sus encantos, observaba cada centímetro de ella, reprochándose internamente la "gran" idea que se le había ocurrido al ponerle una de sus camisas la cual no le dejaba tan libre acceso para verla como lo había tenido en el momento en que ella apareció.

Cuando hubiese acabado de alimentarse la chica le dio el plato y se inclino levemente, en señal de agradecimiento.

-Muchas gracias por ser tan amable...- por vez primera la misteriosa chica hablo dejando al Uchiha impresionado por ese tono de voz tan suave y respetuoso que utilizaba.

-Así que si puedes hablar...- dijo el Uchiha tratando de sonar lo mas frío posible pero de algún modo le resultaba imposible con ella, al ver sus blanquecinas orbes

-Si, así es siento no haberme presentado antes demo... una de sus rocas me lastimo la garganta y me es muy doloroso decir algo...- puso su mano en su cuello, y en ese momento el pelinegro se sintió el idiota mas grande del mundo...

-Bueno...- se atrevió a decir avergonzado por la actitud que había tenido asía la chica cuando esta era un cisne- Y cual es tu nombre a todo esto...

-Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata....

-¿Hyuuga?- se aventuro a cuestionar el Uchiha, notoriamente sorprendido por tal revelación- pensé que los Hyuuga se habían extinguido...- aseguro sin quitar la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro- se supone que ese clan murió el día...- callo puesto que creía que lo mejor no era seguir adelante con la historia.

La Hyuuga, se encogió en hombros, sabia lo que pensaba, lo que todos pensaban...- el día en que la mansión Hyuuga fue atacada y todos sus miembros desaparecieron misteriosamente...- prosiguió ella con un tono sombrío y deprimente.- aunque eso fue...hace mucho tiempo...

El pelinegro solo se limito a verle, si bien la doncella que su madre le había contado en historias era imposible que existiera, un Hyuuga vivo era mas que imposible después de todo los Hyuuga se habían extinguido incluso antes de que su padre naciera, sin embargo ahí estaba, una doncella pura, un cisne convertido en humano, una Hyuuga, seguramente tan sola como el se hallaba...

_**jeje, hasta ahi le dejo, creo que mañana continuare con mi fic de Loves me not,realmente no lo sé, pero de cualquier forma espero que les guste este cap realmente a mi me encanto y ahora a contestar reviews...**_

_**Rach Black: me alegra q t haya gustado y espero q este cap, tambien haya sido de tu agrado, espero tu review**_

_**DarkAmy-chan: realmente ni yo sé si tendra lemon , pero espero que si al igual que tu, lo que si sé es que el podre de Sasuke sufrira mucha con los cambios de Hinata**_

_**Helen: bueno en si es un balet el cual vi cuando era niña, pero me encanto,y te aseguro que aunque no seguire la historia al 100% va a estar muy interesante**_

_**Gaahina4e: gracias por tu opinion espero que te aya gustado este cap, y que si se puede me dejes un review**_

_**Hyyuga-hikari: siento desepcionarte pero... no la beso... al menos no aun, talvez en el sig cap...**_

_**inokunoshi:gracias por tu apoyo me alaga que te guste mi forma de escribir, realmente a mi aveces me saca de quicio, desearia no ser tan descriptiva, pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado tambien este cap, espero tu review...**_

_**y a todos ellos que leyeron el primer capitulo pero no dejaron review, ¿que espera?, me muero por saber su opinion, y si queren que pase algo acepta sugerencias, de hcho me vendrian de maravilla ya que aveces no s'é que poner.**_

_**bueno nos leemos luego Bye....**_


	3. cuando la mañana llegue

_Saludos a todos los lectores y lectoras que se toman el tiempo de pasar a mis fics_

_He aquí el tercer capitulo de este fic espero les guste y dejen reviews, sin mas porque aclarar … enjoy_

CAPITULO 3

CUANDO LA MAÑANA LLEGUE

**-Con que una Hyuuga ¿no?- menciono el pelinegro luego de un corto pero incomodo silencio**

**-¿No me crees?- cuestiono, al escuchar el tono de voz tan incrédulo que había usado.**

**-Te crea o no eso no tiene importancia , de cualquier modo estas aquí- ante esto la morena no supo como responder y simplemente se limito a verlo asombrada por su actitud -además no llevo ni un día de conocerte y ya me demostraste que no eres como cualquier otra chica que haya conocido antes**

**-E-enserio?--pregunto con las mejillas sonrojadas**

**-Sí- contesto sin rodeos conservando en sus labios esa sonrisa torcida tan suya- Es decir cuantas personas puedes conocer que primero sean cisnes y luego" mágicamente" se conviertan en lindas doncellas como las de los cuentos**

**-¿M- m- me consideras linda…?-**

**Sin quererlo Sasuke había hablado de mas provocando que su invitada se sonrojara hasta el punto de competir con un tomate bien maduro, el también se sonrojo, aunque en definitiva el rosa pálido que habían adquirido sus mejillas no se comparaba en nada al color que había tomado el rostro de Hinata.**

…

**Luego de otro corto silencio el Uchiha se decidió a hablar pues había en su interior una duda que cada vez que veía a la ojiluna se le hacia mas insoportable resistir- Hinata…- lo fácil y natural que salía su nombre llego a asustar un poco al pelinegro, sin embargo olvido ese miedo y fijo su atención en la ojiluna que lo miraba expectante a que hablara- ¿Qué… que fue lo que te paso?-aunque había dudado un poco al final loo había hecho.**

**La curiosidad que el pelinegro presentaba no era de extrañarse para Hinata, pues sabia que tarde o temprano el le iba a hacer esa pregunta, sin embargo aun no estaba segura de cómo explicarle su peculiar situación.**

**Tomo una bocana de aire tratando de tranquilizarse y evitando a todo momento la penetrante mirada negra que se había clavado en ella comenzó su relato…- Hace años, como supongo sabrás la mansión Hyuuga fue atacada…**

**-Si,- contesto con semblante serio- si no mal recuerdo, ese evento lleno de curiosidad a la villa entera pues no se encontró rastro alguno de ningún Hyuuga… ellos simplemente desaparecieron … demo…**

**-Yo estoy aquí y soy una Hyuuga -prosiguió- la mansión si fue atacada, pero sus habitantes no fueron derrotados en lugar de eso ellos…nosotros…-el decirlo era tan duro como aceptar la realidad que ella vivía día a día y noche tras noche- nos maldijeron- finalmente y sin saber de donde había sacado el valor para decirlo lo había confesado-hace años cuando la mansión Hyuuga fue atacada, aquellos que osaron enfrentarse a mis antecesores no pudieron contra ellos y en vista de ello lo único que pudieron hacer fue maldecir a todo Hyuuga a vivir una vida de total vergüenza y deshonra apresándonos en cuerpos de cisnes. Tras esto durante años mi familia ha vagado por el mundo en busca de la respuesta que nos pueda curar sin embargo, tras años de búsqueda inalcanzable solo hemos conseguido deshacer parte de la maldición, por eso es que todo Hyuuga esta obligado a vivir dos vidas y ser hermosas aves de día y vestigios de los que alguna vez fuimos de noche…**

**Tras oír el relato Sasuke no supo que decir o que pensar, pues aquello que la misteriosa ojiluna de había dicho era algo imposible de creer sin embargo **_**algo**_** en su interior le gritaba que ella no mentía, al menos no a el.**

**-Y quien… ¿Quién los maldijo?- después de reflexionarlo un poco se animo a preguntar aun sin saber el porque de su curiosidad.**

**-Fue… Uchiha Madara**

**Aquella respuesta había tomado por sorpresa al moreno que, si bien al igual que todos conocía la enemistad que mantenían los Uchiha y los Hyuuga en el pasado, nunca se llego a imaginar que alguien además de su propio Hermano fuera tan cobarde cómo para hacer algo tan ruin.**

**De pronto sintió asco de que fuera la sangre Uchiha la que corriera por sus venas.**

**_______________________________**

**Ocultas tras las sombras que la noche les brindaba cuatro sombras vagaban por las arboledas, en busca de una de los suyos, cuando se cansaron de buscar y a sabiendas de que pronto la noche terminaría las cuatro misteriosas figuras arribaron cerca del lago donde horas antes se habían conocido el vengador y la doncella cisne.**

**-¿No la encontraron?- pregunto una de las figuras mayores **

**-No, buscamos por todas partes pero no hay rastro de ella- respondió la otra figura mayor**

**-Talvez la capturaron…- dedujo con terror la menor**

**-No lo creo es muy hábil para dejarse capturar…-trato de tranquilizarla la figura untando mayor que la pequeña, aun cuando temía que la menor tuviera razón.**

**-De cualquier modo ya esta amaneciendo, continuaremos nuestra búsqueda por la noche y si no la hayamos…-el temor también se apodero de su voz haciéndolo dudar de continuar .**

**-Ella estará bien hermano, es fuerte y no se dejara amedrentar**

**Las palabras de apoyo de su hermano calmaron de cierto modo a la figura líder haciéndolo ver asía el horizonte el nuevo amanecer que daba inicio.**

**_________________________**

**Cuando Sasuke dejo a la ahora convertida en cisne, hinata en el estanque que había en su jardín no pudo evitar sentir cierto sentimiento de nostalgia, esa chica y su familia habían sufrido mucho por la culpa de alguien como el.**

_**Te prometo Hinata que haré todo lo posible para terminar con la maldición…**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Bien ¿que les pareció?,cualquier duda comentario o sugerencia serán bien recibidos en los reviews lo cual me recuerda…**_

_**LennaParis: Gracias por tu Review aunque lamento que hayan esperado otros mil para que yo actualizara**_

_**Adrifernan19:también agradezco tu rebién aunque cortito se estima**_

_**Gaahina-4e:que bueno que te guste y que te parezca interesante **_

_**RachBlack: gracias por lo de las faltas de ortografía es que luego no me fijo y en aquella ocasión si la memoria no me falla mi compu no me las mostraba, pero ya esta resuelto y el capitulo anterior editado.**_

_**Oasis Urbano: espero que tus dudas hayan sido aclaradas en este capitulo y tienes mas por favor házmelas saber**_

_**Verklai30: gracias por tu apoyo en este y en otros fics, si no me jalaras las orejas de vez en cuando créeme que no hallaría la forma de continuarlos, grax amiga**_

_**Por ultimo…**_

_**Próximas actualizaciones:**_

_**Eyes on fire( ya que me borraron el borrador, otra vez…): 13 de junio y 18 de junio**_

_**Loves me not:15 de junio**_

_**El lago delos cisnes:17 de junio**_


	4. al caer la noche

_**Perdon, perdon, perdon…**_

**Capitulo 4**

**AL CAER LA NOCHE**

Era inevitable la mañana había llegado y con ella el tiempo de alejarse que aquella doncella ojos de luna, a pesar de no conocerla lo suficiente y solo saber de ella lo necesario, el Uchiha no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía por ella, sentimientos que lo confundían y lo hacían dudar que efectivamente su corazón fuera tan frío como el mismo pensaba.

Tan entrado estaba en sus pensamientos que apenas podía notar el mundo que giraba a su alrededor y es que lo único que quería en ese momento era que el día terminara y la noche comenzara para ser testigo una vez mas de aquella impactante transformación que le ocurria a la doncella cisne.

-Teme!!!!- era increíble como incluso pensar en ella hacia que los escandalosos y molestos gritos de su amigo rubio no fueran mas que murmullos a lo lejos.

-Ahora que quieres Dobe.- contesto en su habitual tono monótono.

-¿Estas bien Sasuke kun? Has estado distraído desde que fuimos por ti -en esta ocasión era la pelirosada la que hablaba en un tono entre meloso y preocupado lo cual solo hacia que el pelinegro olvidara aquella paz que había conseguido al recordar la noche anterior.

-Si es verdad- reflexiono un poco el rubio cruzándose de brazos- ¿ No tendrá nada que ver con el pingüino que esta en tu casa ?

-POR ULTIMA VEZ NO ES UN PINGÜINO!!!- grito exasperado pues desde la primera vez que el rubio confundió a la hermosa ave blanquecina no le agrado para nada.

-Huyyyy, que carácter ya cásate ¿no?- sin saber porque y aun cuando el rubio bromeaba, al escuchar la sola mención del matrimonio llego a la mente de Sasuke la imagen de una hermosa joven de cabellos azulinos vestida de blanco, cosa que ciertamente lo hizo sonrojar aun cuando solo fuera un rosa pálido tiñendo sus pálidas mejillas no cabía duda alguna que el gran Sasuke Uchiha se había sonrojado.

…

-Por cierto…- recordó de repente la flor de cerezo- ya parece estar casi todo listo para el festival de la aldea ¿verdad?

-Ahora que lo dices.. Si es verdad- respondió un maravillado Naruto que veía con fascinación los adornos puestos en cada rincón de la aldea- ¿oye teme este año nos acompañaras o te vas a quedar enserado en tu gran mansión?- pregunto curioso ya que aunque conocía la renuente negativa que daba el Uchiha a esa clase de eventos, el rubio al igual que su compañera quería que por una vez el moreno los acompañara y se divirtiera como ellos solían hacerlo cada año.

-Hmp… si no nos damos prisa Kakashi sensei va a llegar antes que nosotros.

A pesar de no dar una negativa en si tanto el rubio como la pelirosa habían aceptado que este año al igual que muchos mas, Sasuke Uchiha se la pasaría solo en su gran mansión.

--------------------------------------------

_Rayos debo llegar a tiempo…_

Se presionada aun mas el pelinegro aun cuando la noche no había comenzado en si, estaba al tanto de que pronto lo haría el sol estaba a punto de caer por completo y la oscuridad llenaría el cielo a excepción de las estrellas siempre resplandecientes y la luna siempre cambiante, él tenia que llegar antes de que la noche lo hiciera y ver una vez mas aquel perfecto cuerpo desnudo, aunque fueran solo unos instantes no importaba.

Corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieron llegando jadeante, para su fortuna pudo ser nuevamente espectador de aquel espectáculo de agua y magia que la morena le daba.

--------------------------------------------

A pesar de esa noche sabia que no ida a ver a la persona que más quería no pudo evitar el arreglarse con sumo cuidado para estar lo mas bonita posible, era algo que hacia cada año con la esperanza de que en algún momento aquel ángel caído llegara y la viera y comprendiera finalmente sus sentimientos por él correspondiéndolos con la misma intensidad con la que ella los sentía.

Así pues se puso su kimono rosa que combinaba a la perfección con su cabello ahora sujeto, y se marcho con la esperanza de que esta seria noche inolvidable.

Cuando llego al lugar al lugar en donde siempre se encontraba con el ojiazul, como ya era costumbre esperaron un poco para ver si el pelinegro se dignaba a ir.

Sin embargo y a pesar de que se sentía extremadamente feliz por la presencia del azabache la llegada de él con otra persona no le gusto ni un poco.

Caminando a su lado con la vista abajo y un ligero sonrojo adornando sus mejillas iba aquella misteriosa chica para todos, muchos se detenían volteándola a ver sin discreción alguna preguntándose quien seria aquella hermosa joven de cabellos azulinos que caminada muy de cerca con él que todos sabían era un amargado.

-TEME!!! Hasta que por fin aceptas nuestra invitación- dijo alegremente el rubio una vez que su amigo había llegado hasta donde estaban.

-Supongo que no me hacia daño intentarlo aunque fuera una sola vez ¿no?- respondió como si nada

-Si, tienes razón y bueno… ¿no nos vas a presentar a tu amiga?

-M-mi nombre es Hinata mucho gusto- respondió la ojiluna haciendo una reverencia y petición del Uchiha había dejado de lado su apeido para no causar mal entendidos.

-Wow, lindo nombre Hinata, Yo soy Naruto y ella es Sakura, es un placer dattebayo.

Mientras el chico zorro parecía encantado con la presencia de la extraña, la flor de cerezo por otro lado se sentía amenazada, ardiendo su alma por los celos no podía soportar que el moreno pareciera tomarse tantas consideraciones ante aquella chica, si lo admitía era bonita, y en definitiva a ella parecía quedarle mejor aquel Kimono rosa pálido de lo que a ella misma le quedaba el suyo, sin embargo, no podía consentir que esa chica de la cual nadie sabia nada pudiera afectar tanto al Uchiha como lo había notado.

-Saben ya me canse,- dijo Sakura luego de unas horas de vagar entere la multitud alado de sus compañeros y aquella chica.- además tengo mucha sed.

-¿Y… que quieres que hagamos? Si ya te cansaste mejor vete a tu casa- dijo son indiferencia el moreno

-No quiero, además ya es tiempo que descansemos un poco ¿no?- respondió notablemente molesta

-Para que si la única cansada aquí eres tu, además le prometí a Hinata que la llevaría a ver todo y no llevamos ni la mitad- esta vez dijo no solo reprochándole con sus palabras si no también con una mirada fría que la hizo retroceder un poco.

-Saben no me molestaría descansar un poco- comento de la nada la ojiluna tratando de calmar un poco el ambiente

-Si, buena idea Hina, porque no tu y Sakura van a la arboleda cerca del río mientras el teme y yo les conseguimos algo de beber

-Esta bien,- respondió por ella el Uchiha calmándose un poco.

--------------------------------------------

Así fue que la pelirosa y la morena se encontraron alejadas de todo testigo, dándole la oportunidad a Sakura de finalmente sacar algo de todo el enojo que tenia guardado. Con todo afán de que Hinata sintiera algo del dolor que le había causado, sakura la abofeteo, dejándole una marca roja que se comenzaba a amoratar.

-Escúchame bien mosca muerta, Sasuke kun es mío y no voy a dejar que ni tu ni nadie me lo quite

-D-demo.. Tu no entiendes…-trato de razonar la ojiluna aun cuando fuera imposible.

-¡¿Que no entiendo?!, tú viniste hasta aquí para quitármelo y no lo niegues porque sé que es verdad, pero ni creas que te voy a dejar yo he estado enamorada de él desde niña y si piensas que por el solo hecho de venir aquí e impresionarlo un poco te vas a convertir en la futura Señora Uchiha estas muy equivocada.

-¿U-U-Uchiha?- le cuestiono impactada por tal revelación que sin quererlo la pelirosa le había hecho.-¿e-él es un Uchiha?

-Pues claro ¿que pensabas, que esa fortuna y esa gran mansión perecían a un clan tan inútil y cobarde como lo fueron los Hyuuga?

Esta vez fue el turno de Hinata quien a pesar de todo se sentía orgullosa de quien era abofeteo a Sakura- los Hyuuga no somos inútiles ni mucho menos cobardes… y si tanto deseo tienes por estar con ese Uchiha por mi puedes quedártelo, pero ya que tu me apresuraba porque estay segura de que dentro de poco él ya no va a estar presente…

Sin decir mas y gastando todo el valor que tenia en esas palabras de desprecio la ojiluna se fue, perdiéndose en el bosque luchaba contra las lagrimas que se empeñaban en salir luego de sentirse traicionada por aquel apuesto chico de quien de algún modo llego a sentir afecto.

--------------------------------------------

En cuanto llegaron el rubio y el moreno al lugar de los hechos estos se impresionaron al ver como la flor de scherzo se hallaba sentada en el tronco de un árbol sobandose la mejilla roja donde había recibido la bofetada, a pesar de ello lo que realmente parecía afectar al pelinegro era el hecho de que su doncella cisne había desaparecido.

-¿Sakura que te paso?- pregunto preocupado el rubio, yendo a lado de la pelirosa y arrodillándose para quedar a su altura.

-Esa… esa idiota me pego y luego se fue

-No es verdad,- afirmo en tono frío y severo el pelinegro- Hinata no es así y estoy seguro de que si te hizo algo fue por que tu la obligaste

-¡¿Por que crees mas en ella que en mi que me conoces de toda la vida?!-pregunto furiosa aun sabiendo que era verdad, pero ante la mirada acusadora de Sasuke no pudo mentir mas - si tan empeñado estas si, le dije que se alejara de ti y que no tenia derecho de ser llamada la señora Uchiha.

-¡¿QUEE?! ¿TE ATREVISTE A DECIRLE MI APEIDO?-estallo colérico, mientras estrujaba el frágil cuello de la pelirosa entre sus manos, la quería matar porque gracias a ella se había alejado de él la única persona a quien le había abierto su corazón desde hacia mucho tiempo.

-YA BASTA SASUKE!!- si hubiera sido por la intervención del ojiazul seguramente habría conseguido su objetivo aun a sabiendas que eso no le devolvería a su Hinata.

_**Ahora los reviews**_

_**Sakatomo-kirumi: gracias por el review, espero que este capitulo no te haya decepcionado**_

_**Rach Black: para la respuesta a tu pregunta tendras que esperar hasta el siguiente capitulo jajaja soy mala.**_

_**Lenna Paris: si, yo tambien lo senti diferente como que muy a la fuerza, espero que este capitulo haya enmendado en algo el error que tube en el anterior y con respecto a la letra no me habia dado cuenta de ello enserio.**_

_**Azumi-Uchiha: siento que hayas esperado un dia mas pero ayer me sentia mal y por mas que trataba de sacar el capitulo no salia, por eso hoy, aunque con un poco de dolor de cabeza y mareos lo saque. **_

_**Por cierto no piensen mal con respecto a los mareos, lo que pasa es que soy medio anemica y por eso hay ocaciones en las cuales me siento mal, de cualquier forma pienso cumpliorles aunque me atrase un dia o dos.**_


	5. moonlight

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Finalmente después de tanto tiempo termino mi primer fic sasuhina, bueno de hecho no es el primero pero si el primero teminado kya, q alegria, siento que voy a llorar, pero bueno como supongo que no vinieron a escucharme parlotear aquei les dejo el 5 y ultimo cap, espero que lo disfruten**

**Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes ellos le pertenecen al genio creativo de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Capitulo 5**

**moonlight**

Hay ocasiones en las que la realidad parece demasiado cruel, son esas ocasiones en las cuales has vivido una hermosa mentira, pero que a fin de cuentas solo te engaña.

Corriendo sin mirar siquiera el camino, Hyuuga Hinata pensaba una y otra vez en cuan tonta había sido al dejarse engañar por la mira triste de unos ojos oscuros, ella no se había permitido notar que tras esos profundos pozos de tristeza solo había oscuridad, la oscuridad de un alma marchita que únicamente jugo con ella. Cayo inevitablemente al suelo, llegando con polvo su hermoso kimono, las lagrimas caían de sus ojos mezclándose con el rocío matutino, no sabia cuantas horas exactamente llevaba corriendo o cual fue la distancia que recorrió, lo único que sabia en ese instante de amargura era que quería huir de Sasuke Uchiha y de aquellos sentimientos que en poco tiempo habían comenzado a florecer.

Golpeo la tierra con enojo y frustración, sabia que era demasiado débil para siquiera enfrentar al que por naturaleza era su enemigo.

-Hinata - escucho temerosa el sonido de una voz conocida y de inmediato las lagrimas en ella dejaron de caer.

Limpio aquellas rebeldes q se habían negado a detener y con la cabeza agachada. Por vergüenza quizás respondió al llamado que le habían hecho - Otousan

Y en la claridad del crepúsculo matutino cuatro figuras se vislumbraron rodeando a la hermosa doncella cisne.

* * *

Bañadas en un cremoso dorado las nubes recibían gustosas el nuevo día lleno de promesas que recién comenzaba, sin embargo para Sasuke Uchiha, quien no compartía la misma alegría que las nubes, ese nuevo día no traía mas que nuevas tristezas.

Llego a la gran mansión Uchiha, que extrañamente ahora se sentía mas sola que de costumbre. Paso de largo sin mirar asía el pequeño estanque en donde apenas el día anterior se hallaba frotando una hermosa ave de blanco plumaje, se tumbo en su cama con la vista perdida en un punto en la pared y nuevamente recordó aquella vieja historia que su madre solía contarle pero esta vez él estaba seguro de aquella doncella existía y que la había conocido, sin embargo así como estaba seguro de que Hinata Hyuuga era su doncella de cuento estaba seguro de que para ella él no podría ser su caballero andante, que no podría salvarla cuando ni siquiera él se podía salvar de sus sentimientos.

Y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus pozos oscuros y la melancolía desplazo a la frialdad y por segunda vez en su vida Sasuke Uchiha sintió el dolor de haber perdido a alguien valioso para él.

Las horas bien pudieron haber sido minutos y aquel día bien pudo haber durado una eternidad, pero una vez mas la noche lo desplazaba y la oscuridad tomaba el lugar de la luz, Sasuke abrió sus ojos lentamente no sabia cuando se había quedado dormido o si aquel bello recuerdo de un cisne convertido en doncella se trataba de uno mas de sus sueños. Su corazón lo negó, haciéndole ver que el recuerdo era tan real como lo era así el dolor en su pecho.

Una sombra fugitiva paso por su ventana y al verla vislumbro en ella la perfecta imagen de una bella ave, y entonces presuroso fue hasta la ventana y abriéndola rápidamente busco afuera aquello que había producido tal sombra, mas no hallo nada y eso le decepciono, así pues decidió volver a la cama pero antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un paso un nuevo ruido llamo su atención.

No podía entender porque lo hacia exactamente, sin embargo ahí estaba saltando entre los tejados siguiendo lo invisible. De pronto reconoció el lugar a donde lo llevaba ese ser sin forma y media sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

La luna llena brillaba con esplendor y el viento soplaba con gracia dejándose escuchar como susurros entre los árboles, el lago parecía estar lleno de miles de estrellas y estas a su vez brillaban en lo alto tintineando con alegría. La noche era hermosa pero mas allá de eso en aquel clara la noche era _mágica._

El pelinegro entonces llego, reconociendo el lugar la sonrisa en él se ensancho levemente y vago con su mirada por cada pequeño rincón de aquel lugar, el viento trajo a su nariz su perfume instantes antes de estar esquivando un certero golpe a su pecho.

Miro entre sorprendido y feliz como la ojiluna de restablecía luego de su fallo y una vez mas lo volvía a atacar. Con su sharingan activado Sasuke esquivo cada uno de los ataques que esta le mandaba pero sin atreverse a atacarla él mismo. Paso el tiempo y la Hyuuga se agotaba al igual q el Uchiha, quien veía en ella el verdadero resentimiento que sentía.

No pudo mas, y en un nuevo golpe fallido el Uchiha se atrevió a tomar la muñeca de la ojiluna, la atrajo asía él aprisionándola entre sus brazos respiro de ella su perfume y se deleito con el calor que su cuerpo le transmitía.-¿Por qué…?- pregunto el ojinegro provocando que el cuerpo de la ojiluna se tensara-¿Por qué haces esto?

Hinata, quien hasta ese momento solo había estado consiente de la misión que debía cumplir, recordó en ese instante y con esa pregunta aquellos sentimientos que por el bien de su clan había olvidado.- porque…- Lagrimas cristalinas inundaron sus ojos de luna y su voz comenzó a fallarle al momento de responder- tu eres un Uchiha y yo soy una Hyuuga, somos enemigos y mi deber es matarte, solo así mi familia podrá ser finalmente libre - respondió en murmullo consiente de que Sasuke la escucharía.

Él la abrazo un porco mas aforrándose a ella, instantes antes de por fin soltarla, dio un ligero paso atrás y le mostró un kunai, que le había quitado. Ella entonces se sorprendió, segura de que él ocuparía esa arma para matarla, su actitud no pudo mas que sorprenderla. Él tomo sus manos entre las propias y sujetando de esta forma los dos el kunai, lo guío hasta su pecho donde residía su corazón.

-Hazlo…- dijo con voz suave, - toma lo que es tuyo…

Y enseguida la soltó, cerrando sus ojos Sasuke espero para dar su ultimo suspiro. En las sombras tras sus ojos el escucho los lamentos de Hinata y aunque su corazón se partía al saber que no podría estar a lado de quien amaba, no podía mas que sonreír ante la idea de que al menos con su muerte ella podría ser feliz.

Lo ultimo que escucho fue el sonido de aquella arma caer pero la muerte no había llegado y al abrir sus ojos ónice observo con ternura como su doncella cisne se hallaba arrodillada en el suelo con las lagrimas inundando su hermoso mirar.

-¿Por qué…?-pregunto por segunda vez, cubriendo con sus brazos un alma herida ella lucho contra su llanto para responder.

-Porque tu eres Sasuke y yo soy Hinata - fue todo lo que respondió.

Sasuke sonrió, verdadera mente sonrió por primera vez, sonrió porque estaba feliz, sonrió porque sabia que los cuentos de hadas si existían, sonrió porque finalmente podía probar los labios de la ojiluna y sonrió porque en el horizonte un nuevo día se anunciaba.

* * *

La noche había terminado y eso lo sabían cuatro pares de lunas que con alegría, y una con cierto enfado, observaban gustosas como después de tanto tiempo y tantos sacrificios finalmente la guerra entre los Uchiha y los Hyuuga terminaba, no con muerte como muchos habían tratado de terminarla sino con el latir de dos corazones que buscaban la felicidad. La guerra había terminado y con ella la maldición de la cual habían sido victimas el clan Hyuuga.

**Gracias por leer ahora y por ultima vez (chibimar: almenos en este fic) los reviews:**

**sakatomo-kirumi: gracias x tu review, y enserio lamento q hayas tenido que esperar tanto pero esque esta inspiración nada mas no me llegaba.**

**adrifernan19 : q alegria q t haya gustado el capitulo y espero saber tu opinión de los ultimos dos, osea este y el anterior**

**naxiitah-chan : ojala no t haya durado mucho la fiebre y que t haya gustado este capitulo y gracias por amar mi fic no sabes que feliz me hace**

**gesy : gracias por tu review me gusto muchisimo, y si pensaste que el anterior capitulo fue el mejor me pregunto q pensaras de este.**

**LennaParis: tenemos un odio compartido por la pelirosa, y lastima supongo q tambien, por cierto lamento haberme tardado tanto y gracias por tu preocupacion aun cuando esta vez no m tarde por mi salud (chibimar: fisica almenos)**

**Sayuri Koitsumi:espero q hayas mejorado en tus desapariciones ninja y si no dios invento las puertas por algo ¿no?, bueno ya dejemonos de bromas, espero este cpitulo no te haya decepcionado y espero ver un hermoso review de tu parte (Chibimar: tu, dijiste q volverías lo prometiste eheheheheh), aunque es una lastima que sasuke no estrangulara a sakura no crees?**

**Bueno chavas cabos y lectores en general eso es todo de parte del lago de los cisnes espero nos volvamos a encontrar en otro de mis fics y nos leemos luego.**

**PROXIMAS ACTUALIZACIONES:**

**Loves me not **

**31/mayo - 03/junio**

**Eyes on fire **

**02/junio**


End file.
